My True Love
by Sung Hyo Rin
Summary: FF ini terinsipirasi sama Dream High tapi ceritanya ala author pastinya .Rated T. KyuWook, Minwook, Kyumin, YeWook Fanfic. RnR, please? Edited. Goodbye chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**My True Love  
>Pair:<br>-Minwook (Friendship)  
>-KyuWook (Relationship)<br>Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance, School life, Humor<br>Warn: Typo(s) *maybe*, Yaoi/BL, OOC *maybe*, Don't like Don't read  
>Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but this fic is MINE!<br>Summary: No summary. Author bingung mau buat summ apa xD. Jadi langsung baca aja ya!**

Annyeonghaseyo, readers! Sbenarnya author bukan author baru, udah lama sih tapi krna akun lama gk bisa dibuka lagi. Author buat fic baru ini terinspirasi sama Dream High, ya pasti ceritanya ala author dong. Tapi author juga bakal ngambil sedikit inti dri crita aslinya. Langsung saja..

Happy Reading! \(^0^\)

**Chapter 1**

'**Smile again..  
>Eodum sokeseodo seonmyeonghan<br>munsincheoreom namgyeojin  
>neoui seulpeun geurimja..'<strong>

Suara yang sangat khas. Suara yang merdu dengan diiringi alunan piano. Terdengar tepukan tangan dari semua penonton yang menyaksikan aksinya. Tak terkecuali sahabatnya yang juga sedang mempotret dia yang sedang beraksi di panggung.

Kim Ryeowook. Itulah namanya. Seorang namja yang mempunyai suara yang khas sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Lee Sungmin, itulah nama sahabatnya.

**Normal POV**

Semuanya sudah selesai. Para penonton berbondong-bondong menuju pintu keluar untuk segera pulang. Tidak lain tidak bukan karena acaranya sudah selesai.

"Ryeowook-ah, penampilanmu sangat menakjubkan. Suara mu sangat merdu. Aku sampai bengong melihat penampilanmu tadi", kata Sungmin pada Ryeowook dengan sedikit kagum.

"Ya, hyung! Kau membuatku malu. Suara mu juga bagus kok, hyung. Oh ya, mana fotonya? Bukan nya tadi hyung memotret ku?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Ini fotonya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku handal dalam hal potret memotret kan?" Tanya Sungmin membanggakan dirinya.

"Terserahmu lah, hyung. Aku ambil yang ini ya, hyung". Kata Ryeowook sambil mengambil salah satu foto yang dianggapnya bagus dan dimasukkan ke dalam dompetnya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sekarang sedang berjalan bersama di trotoar. Tiba-tiba ada keramaian di sebrang jalan. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak memperdulikannya.

Mereka berdua tetap berjalan biasa sampai-sampai semua orang yang berada di keramaian itu menabrak mereka berdua dan tanpa disadari dompetnya Ryeowook terjatuh.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya selamat dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang entah merebutkan apa sehingga berkumpul seperti itu.

"Huh, orang-orang itu menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja menabrak orang dengan sembarangan!" kesal Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita pulang, Ryeowook-ah", perintah Sungmin.

**-di trotoar tempat jatuhnya dompet Ryeowook-**

Seorang namja berjalan di trotoar tersebut. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat dompet yang terjatuh. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat isinya.

"Hm? Kim Ryeowook? Universitas Kyunghee? Jika bertemu aku akan mengembalikannya", kata namja itu.

**Back to MinWook.**

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Wookie. Hati-hati di jalan", kata Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan jaga diri. Sampai jumpa hyung", jawab Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ryeowook berjalan ke arah kiri sedangkan Sungmin ke arah kanan karena mereka tidak serumah.

Ryeowook merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu dia pun membalikkan badannya tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang.

Lalu Ryeowook terus berjalan dan dia merasa orang yang mengikutinya semakin dekat dengannya. Dengan perlahan dia membalikkan badannnya dan..

"Ya! Penguntit! Apa maumu?", Tanya Ryewook dengan siaga.

"Kim Ryeowook-sshi? Apakah anda yang bernama Kim Ryeowook?", Tanya seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengikuti Ryeowook.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku, penguntit?", jawab Ryeowook ketus.

"Ani. Aku tadi menemukan dompet ini dan ternyata ini milikmu. Awalanya aku berpikir ingin memngembalikannya tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kembali tidak jadi", jawab namja itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ya! Neo! Cepat kembalikan dompetku atau aku akan teriak rampok!", geram Ryeowook.

"Silahkan saja anda berteriak, toh jalan ini sangat sepi", jawab namja itu dengan evil smirk.

Memang, jalan yang dilalui oleh Ryeowook dan namja satunya lagi sangatlah sepi sehingga memungkinkan tidak akan ada orang yang tahu apa yang terjadi di jalan itu.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?",Tanya Ryeowook ketus.

"Perkenalkan, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Tetapi sebelumya kau harus berjabat tangan denganku dulu. Hm?" kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau memperkenalkan dirimu? Dasar narsis! Untuk apa aku berjabat tangan denganmu? Cepat kembalikan dompetku!" geram Ryeowook.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tidak akan mengembalikan dompetmu kalau kau tidak mau berjabat tangan denganku. Ayolah, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu", tawar Kyuhyun.

Dengan hati yang tak ikhlas akhirnya Ryeowook menjabat tangan namja itu a.k.a Kyuhyun dan langsung merebut dompetnya.

"Berarti mulai sekarang kita teman kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Terserah padamu lah", jawab Ryeowook sekenannya.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponsel mu? Siapa tau nanti saat kau rindu padaku, kau bisa menghubungiku", kata Kyuhyun membanggakan diri.

"Sungguh narsis dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi! Ini nomornya 010-xxxxxx", entah apa yang mendorong Ryeowook untuk memberi nomornya pada orang yang baru dikenal.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang bersama. Kebetulan rumah nya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berdekatan jadi mereka bisa pulang bersama dan tentu ini menjadi kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk lebih dekat pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pun mengantar Ryeowook sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia meunggu sampai Ryeowook masuk ke rumah lalu dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

**Kyuhyun POV**

'Ternyata anak itu manis juga. Sepertinya aku tertarik pada nya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan orang bilang tentangku, mau gay atau apa yang penting cinta itu tak memandang apapun', batinku.

"Ya! Kyunnie, waeyo? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?", Tanya Ahra noona padaku.

"Ani, noona. Hanya saja tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat manis. Sepertinya aku tertarik padanya", kata ku dengan senyum yang tidak jelas.

"Ah, ternyata dongsaeng ku ini sudah mengenal yang namanya cinta, eoh? Nuguya?" Tanya Ahra noona penasaran.

"Nanti saja kalau hubungan ku dengan dia sudah resmi baru aku perkenalkan pada noona. Eotteohke?" aku menjawab dengan mantap.

"Ye, terserahmu lah. Awas kalau kau tidak perkenalkan pada Noona!", ancam noona padaku.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Ryeowook POV**

'Apa-apaan namja tadi? Seenaknya memperlakukan aku seperti itu! Dan untuk apa aku memberinya nomorku? Aish! Baboya!' kesalku dalam hati sambil mengacak0ngacak rambutku.

"Ya! Wookie-ah, apa kau sakit?", Tanya eomma padaku.

"Ani, eomma. Aku masuk ke kamar dulu ya", jawabku dengan malas.

"Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan namja tadi yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun!" aku berkata pada diri sendiri.

Drrttt! Ddrrrtt!

From: Cho Kyuhyun 'cool'  
>Body:<br>Annyeonghaseyo, Wookie-ah. Sedang apa kamu sekarang?^^  
>Balas ya..<p>

"Apa-apaan sih namja tak dikenal ini? Seenaknya saja memanggilku 'Wookie-ah'! Dia pikir dia siapa? Huh!", kesalku.

**Ryeowook POV end**

**-skip time-**

Keesokan harinya Ryeowook pun berangkat ke sekolah seni nya seperti biasa. Kyunghee University.

Ryeowook mengambil jurusan seni di universitas itu dan siapa sangka Ryeowook mendapat prestasi yang sangat bagus di jurusan itu.

Sekarang Ryeowook sedang berjalan menuju ruangan latihan. Seperti biasa, disana Ryeowook selalu berlatih menari dan menyanyi.

"Kim Ryeowook-sshi, anda di panggil oleh Park gyojangnim", kata seorang murid pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook pun segera bergegas menuju ruangan Park gyojangnim. Dia sedikit bingung karena tidak biasanya dia dipanggil oleh Park gyojangnim.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Gyojangnim. Apa anda memanggil saya?", Tanya Ryeowook dengan ragu.

"Ne, saya memanggilmu", jawab Park Gyojangnim.

"Apa ada perlu? Atau ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Ryeowook sekenanya.

"Saya ingin membeitahumu bahwa mulai besok anda dipindahkan ke SuJu Art School. Apakah anda keberatan?" Tanya Park Gyojangnim.

**~TBC~**

Apa jawaban Ryeowook? Hahaha.. Rin sengaja tbc nya smpe sini aja biar readers bingung apa reaksi Ryeowook nanti. Adakah KyuWook shipper disini? Atau YeWook? Kalian maunya couple yang mana diantara keuda couple tadi?

Yasudah, Rin gak mau banyak bicara lagi..  
>Akhir kata..<br>**Review please..**

RnR (_)


	2. Chapter 2

**My True Love  
>Pair:<br>-Minwook (Friendship)  
>-KyuWook (Relationship)<br>Rated: T  
>Genre: Romance, School life, Humor<br>Warn: Typo(s) *maybe*, Yaoi/BL, OOC, Don't like Don't read  
>Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but this fic is MINE!<br>Summary: No summary. Author bingung mau buat summ apa xD. Jadi langsung baca aja ya!**

Rin balik lagi nih bawa chapter 2! Mian lama coz Rin lagi males ketik FF #plakk. Masih minat baca kan? Banyak ya Kyuwook shipper disini. Kalian liat aja nanti Rin kasih kejutan buat kalian semua.

Balasan review dibawah ya, yasudah gak banyak bacot lagi..  
>Happy reading! \(ˆ▽ˆ)

Chapter 2

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Gyojangnim. Apa anda memanggil saya?", Tanya Ryeowook dengan ragu.

"Ne, saya memanggilmu", jawab Park Gyojangnim.

"Ada perlu apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Ryeowook sekenanya.

"Saya ingin membeitahumu bahwa mulai besok anda dipindahkan ke SuJu Art School. Apakah anda keberatan?" Tanya Park Gyojangnim.

'MWO? SJ Art School? Mengapa harus sekolah itu? Aku paling tidak suka dengan sekolah itu!' batin Ryeowook.

"Mianhae, Gyojangnim. Mengapa aku harus dipindahkan ke sekolah itu?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Karena di sekolah ini fasilitas keseniannya tidak memadai jadi anda mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolah disana. Apa anda keberatan, Ryeowook-sshi?", Tanya Park Gyojangnim ragu.

'Tentu saja aku keberatan!' kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Oh, aniyo Gyojangjnim. Justru saya sangat senang bisa sekolah disana", kata Ryeowook yang pastinya berpura-pura senang.

"Baiklah, mulai besok anda sudah bisa bersekolah disana. Tapi anda juga harus ikut audisi dahulu. Bagaimana, Ryeowook-sshi?", Tanya Park Gyojangnim sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ne, Gyojangnim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Gamsahabnida karena sudah memberikan saya beasiswa di SJ Art School. Saya permisi…" kata Ryeeowook seraya pergi keluar.

Ryeowook POV

Mengapa harus di SJ Art School? Masih banyak sekolah seni yang lain. Huh! Dasar Gyojangnim!

Aku sangat tidak suka dengan sekolah itu karena orangnya semua sombong. Walaupun orang yang bersekolah disana bisa menjadi terkenal seperti Kim Hyun Joong-sshi.

Aku harus memberi tahu Sungmin hyung. Siapa tahu dia juga mau ikut pindah disana. Dan jika kami berdua diterima itu akan lebih bagus.

'To: Sungmin  
>Body:<br>Minnie hyung, temui aku di café biasa tempat kita makan siang ya.

Sent!'

Ryeowook POV end

Normal POV

Ryeowook pun segera menuju ke café Handel & Gretel tempat dia biasa makan siang dengan Sungmin.

Sesampainya di sana ternyata Sungmin sudah berada di sana. Ryeowook pun segera menyusulnya.

"Hyung, cepat sekali kamu samapi kesini" kata Ryeowook.

"Waeyo, Wookie? Ada urusan apa tiba-tiba kamu mengajak bertemu di café ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung tau kan SJ Art School? Aku akan pindah ke Universitas itu besok. Apa hyung mau ikut? Nilai seni hyung juga lumayan kan?" jawab Ryeowook to-do-point.

"Mwo? SJ Art School? Aku sangat ingin bersekolah di sana. Aku bisa bernyanyi, aku juga bisa menunjukkan Martial Arts ku. Kapan kamu akan pindah kesana? Tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Besok, hyung. Tapi untuk masuk ke Universitas itu, kita harus mengikuti audisi dulu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pindah kesana, kau tau sendiri kan, Hyung?", Tanya Ryeowook.

"Arraseo, Wookie-ah. Tapi sayang juga kalau kita tidak mencoba kan? Mana tau kalau kita lulus, kita akan menjadi terkenal", bujuk Sungmin.

"Iya juga, hyung. Yasudah, besok kita berangkat bersama ya hyung", jawab Ryeowook sedikit malas.

"Ne, Wookie-ah…" Jawab Sungmin dengan girang.

Keesokan harinya…

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Universitas tetapi bukan Kyunghee University, melainkan SJ Art School.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke Universitas itu. Tetapi keadaan lah yang memaksa.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Ryeowook pun segera berjalan menuju pintu utama. Memang, tidak ada orang lain di rumahnya selain Ryeowook.

Orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika untuk mengurus masalah bisnis. Ryeowook juga tidak mempunyai Dongsaeng maupun Noona atau Oppa.

Ryeowook pun segera membuka pintu. Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Sungmin.

"Wookie-ah! Apakah kau sudah siap? Ayo kita segera berangkat!" ajak Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung, tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Lagian ini juga masih sangat awal, audisi nya saja belum dimulai", gumam Ryeowook.

"Aniya, Wookie-ah. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Aku ingin melihat keadaan dan suasana SJ Art School. Jebal…", Sungmin pun mengekuarkan puppy eyes nya.

Siapa yang tidak akan luluh melihat Sungmin bertingkah aegyo seperti itu? Akhirnya Ryeowook pun luluh dan segera berangkat menuju SJ Art School.

Mereka berdua pergi bersama-sama menggunakan taksi sebagai transportasi.

Sesampai disana, suasana SJ Art School menjadi ramai. Banyak sekali calon murid yang akan mengikuti audisi.

"Kajja, hyung. Tadi kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk cepat-cepat. Sekarang malah kau yang lama", kesal Ryeowook.

"Jamkkanman, Wookie-ah… Aku ingin berdoa dulu supaya bisa lolos audisi", dan Sungmin pun melakukan keinginannya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun segera memasuki gerbang SJ Art School.

Semua calon yang akan mengikuti audisi pun berbondong-bondong memasuki gerbang SJ Art School.

Satu per satu peserta audisi memasuki ruangan audisi. Ada yang menyanyi, menari dan lain sebagainya.

Ada seorang peserta audisi yang berpakaian sangat aneh. Dia berpakaian ala badut. Tapi jangan hanya melihat penampilan nya saja, tetapi suaranya. Suaranya sangatlah merdu.

Saat telah seleai menyanyi, Gyojangnim di SJ Art School yang merupakan salah satu dari 4 orang juri audisi menyuruh peserta audisi ini untuk membuka topengnya.

Saat dibuka, para juri terkejut. Ternyata dia memakai pakaian ala badut untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Bukan karena wajahnya yang buruk rupa, tetapi karena kegemukannya.

Tetapi kekurangannya itu tidak menjadi penghalangnya dalam mengikuti audisi karena akhirnya dia lulus audisi.

Semua calon audisi yang melihat itu senang. Mereka dapat melihat aksi dari para peserta karena di dalam ruang audisi terdapat kamera CCTV.

Dan sekarang giliran Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan audisi dan mereka memulai bernyanyi.

'Yeongwonhi idaero… Jamdeulgil baraedo…  
>Yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado~<br>Dasineun kkumkuji… Angireul baraedo…  
>Oneuldo geunyeoro… Naneun jami deulsuga…<br>Isseo~~'

Saat bernyanyi, Sungmin sangat menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikan. Sedangkan Ryeowook, dia hanya menyanyikan lagu itu tanpa dihayati.

Diluar ruang audisi, semua orang sedang menyaksikan Sungmin dan Ryeowook melalui TV yang disediakan.

Ada seorang namja yang menyaksikan penampilan Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan serius. "Wookie? Namja itu bernama Kim Ryeowook kan?", Tanya namja itu kepada Eunhyuk sahabatnya.

"Mollayo, Kyu" jawab sahabatnya. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian masih ingat siapa namja ini? Iya, dia adalah namja yang menemukan dompet Ryeowook waktu itu. Ternyata dia juga mengikuti audisi di SJ Art School.

~back to MinWook~

Dan akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan penampilannya. Sekarang mereka menunggu komentar dari para juri dan menentukan apakah mereka berdua lolos audisi atau tidak.

Dan akhirnya, Sungmin dinyatakan lulus audisi. Ryeowook yang mendengar bahwa dia tidak lulus pun terkejut. 'Mengapa bukan aku yang lulus?', batin Ryeowook.

Sungmin sangat senang bahwa dia lulus, tetapi dia juga sedih karena Ryeowook tidak lulus.

"Ya! Ini tidak adil. Mengapa harus dia yang lulus tetapi bukan aku? Dia hanya mengambil suara belakang sedangkan aku yang terus bernyanyi. Apa kalian tidak memperhatikan itu?", kesal Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook-sshi, anda sudah dinyatakan tidak lulus dari audisi ini. Silahkan anda keluar dari ruangan ini!", perintah salah seorang juri.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum aku dinyatakan lulus. Aku selama di Kyunghee University selalu mendapat urutan pertama dalam kelas seni sedangkan dia tidak ada apa-apanya!", jawab Ryeowook sambil memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin tercengang mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Dan sontak membuat Sungmin menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Ya! Sungmin-sshi, mulai sekarang kita tidak lagi menjadi sahabat! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal!", gumam Ryeowook.

Kata-kata Ryeowook sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam dan membuat air matanya mengalir lagi. Ryeowook pun berjalan mendekati meja juri dan…

"Ahjusshi, aku mohon… bantulah aku supaya bisa lulus audisi", kata Ryeowook pada Gyojangnim sambil berlutut.

"Mwo? Kau memanggilnya Ahjusshi? Dimana kesopanan anda Kim Ryeowook-sshi?", tegur salah seorang juri yang merupakan guru di SJ Art School.

~TBC~

Readers! Mian Rin baru update chap 2 nya. Maaf juga kalo tbc nya agak cepet. Hehehe… gimana ceritanya? Makin serukah? Rin bingung nih, mau tambahin 1 couple lagi tapi gak tau siapa.

Readers aja deh yang milih. Okey, balasan review:

**Princekyu**: Gomawo atas reviewnya. Tapi mian Rin gak bisa kasih tau coz itu rahasia Xd

**I am Devin**: Ni udh update. Gomawo ya~

**KW**: Okee, chingu.. Gomawo ya^^

**Mia Azuki**: Gomawo atas sarannya. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin^^

**Cloudcindy**: ini udah apdet, chingu.. Gomawo ya

**kim kyukie qendt**: kayaknya yesung muncul di chap depan deh~ tetep pantengin ya FF ni^^

**winter boy**: gomawo, chingu :*

**SpaRyeosomnia kyuwook**: Rin pikir-pikir dlu ya

**Shin Hyunka**: rahasia chingu :D

Gomawo atas review nya smua^^  
>Akhir kata..<p>

Review please.. RnR (_ _)


	3. Goodbye :)

Annyeonghaseyo readers! Mian ya, cerita ini gag Rin lanjut lagi. Rin mau ganti cerita lain. Gapapa ya? Makasih buat readers yg masi setia nunggu lanjutan nya.

Rin bakal buat yang lebih seru lagi FF nya. Apa disini semua pecinta FF Yaoi? Gag ada yg suka FF Yuri ya? Padahal Rin mau buat cerita yg ada Yaoi nya tapi ada Yuri nya juga.

Readers kasih pendapat dong! Kalo Rin mau nya yang Yuri. Soalnya FF yg mau Rin buat ini lebih cocoknya Yuri.

Tapi kalian mau Rin buat cerita BB/GB apa? Yg paling banyak itu yg bakal Rin buat di dalam FF nya. Trus sebutin couple nya biar Rin tau ya. Mau BB/GB selain korea juga bole, yg penting couple. Mau crack pair jg gapapa.

Di review secepatnya ya. Soalnya hari ini juga Rin mau ketik cerita nya. Oke?

Mianhae sekali lagi ya.  
>Fast review please.<p>

RnR (_ _)


End file.
